


Imprison Me in Your Heart

by Desi_Worldwide



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desi_Worldwide/pseuds/Desi_Worldwide
Summary: Getting sent to prison may seem like the end.That's what Lexa Woods originally thought.And then she met the beautiful blonde Griffin...~A prison Clexa fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for anything prison-related that may be incorrect in this story. I don't have any knowledge about that. My only focus is the Clexa relationship in the prison. I hope you enjoy!

This is the story of how my life changed forever...

My name is Alexandria Woods, but everybody knows me as Lexa. I’m 24 years old at the moment. I was born in California but moved to New York to study law. 

My younger sister, Anya, is 20 and also studies at my university. I love her with all my heart and will always protect her...  
Except for that night. The horrible, horrible night that I failed to protect the only person I truly loved.  
Don't get me wrong. I love my parents too, but they're the type of people that don't care about their children. They never cared about Anya and I. They are super rich so they decided to send us both to NYU to get us away from them. Especially when I told them I'm a lesbian. They were furious. However, they knew that the only way they'd get me to get as far away from them as possible was to send me to New York and to pay for my tuition. 

Back to that horrible night I was talking about. It was something you read in the news. Something you'll be appalled at, but then you'll close the news and continue your day normally. However, this was not something I could close or get away from. My baby sister got raped and I couldn't do anything to stop it.  
I didn't know. I was minding my own business, listening to music, doing homework, when my phone rang.  
I picked up to hear my sister's voice in pure panic. She was screaming something I didn't understand. She was crying so loud, I had no idea what she was saying. When I finally understood, it was too late. It was done. 

The first time I saw him was at court, where they were trying to decide what his fate would be. That ugly, smug face looked at me and winked. That's when I lost my shit. I launched at him and beat him with all my strength. I beat him and beat him and beat him until the only thing left was a bloody mess. No one hurts my sister, no one. And that was the day I killed a man. That was the day my life changed completely.  
I was send to Polis Correctional Facility in New York. My sentence was 8 years. I was told that it was supposed to be a minimum of 15 years but because the man I killed was my sister's rapist, it was reduced to 8.

\----------

Other than me, there were 11 new girls. We were dropped at the prison and got checked up multiple times. After getting our uniform and everything we needed, we were given a tour by one of the inmates.

"What's your name?" The brown-haired Latina asked me.

"I'm Lexa."

"No I mean your last name. That's how we go by here. I'm Reyes."

"Oh okay, I'm Woods." 

"Nice to meet you, Woods. So... What did you do to get here?" She asked with no hesitation. 

I stopped to think. That horrible day kept repeating in my brain. What hurt wasn't the fact that I killed him. I would do it again in an instant. What hurt was that my sister got hurt.

"I don't want to talk about it. What did you do?"

"I don't really know. Something about setting off an explosion? Breaking in and entering? My ex-boyfriend was an asshole. But anyway, I'm over him. Let me tell you about all the stupid shit he did.”

As Reyes kept talking about her ex-boyfriend, I barely paid attention. Instead I looked around the prison taking it all in.

We walked into the dining hall which was part of the tour. I looked around to see all the inmates, my eyes fell on one of the women.  
She had light skin and beautiful golden locks. She looked too perfect to be in a prison. 

I never believed people when they talked about love at first sight. It always seemed so stupid to me. That is, until now. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. All these feelings I never even knew about came to the surface.  
She was talking to her friends, some of which looked right me. However, the one i had my eye on didn't.

Reyes urged me to move on to the next part of the tour. I took one last look at the blonde-haired beauty before walking away with Reyes.

\-------

Clarke~ 

"Man, what the hell is this? Is this even edible?" Octavia Blake complained as she moved her fork through the sludge that was supposedly our breakfast.

"And there's Harper eating like a fucking queen?" I laughed and looked at Harper who had gotten herself the privilege of a normal meal somehow. 

"That's right bitches" Harper grinned, digging into her delicious looking food.  
“Look, new inmates" she pointed to the doors.

"Those losers better respect us. We've been here longer than any of them can imagine. This is gonna be fun." Octavia sneered.

I looked up, and saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She didn't even seem real. She had beautiful long dark brown hair, and a slim body. I couldn’t see her face too well. She looked uncomfortable to be there. One thing was for certain, I already had feelings for her that I've never felt before. Oh how I wished I could talk to her. 

The others saw me looking. They knew when they saw the way I looked at her.  
O shook her head.

The girl looked up right at me. I quickly looked away and turned to Octavia. 

"Is she still looking at me?"

"Why do you care?" 

"Is she?"

"Yes"

My heart beat so fast.

"Griff, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh.. Yes... I'm fine" I said as I gulped down some of the sludge.

"She's gone" O whispered to me.

I looked up and saw that she was right.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

I shook my head no, and changed the topic.

\--------

Lexa~

I was given a bed in a little compartment shared with a woman named Luna. She seemed nice enough.

However, I couldn't stop thinking about the woman I saw earlier. I wish I knew her name. I didn't see her all day long. Eventually it was time for dinner.

Luna, who insisted on being called by her first name, introduced me to her friends Ontari Ice, Echo Azgeda, and Raven Reyes who I had already met earlier. I couldn’t see the mystery blonde woman anywhere.

I didn't know where that woman was. She wasn't in the cafeteria. I was freaking out. Was she made up from my imagination or was she actually real? And that's when she walked in, along with two other women.

She was laughing at something. Her smile was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. One of the girls said something to her. Her smile disappeared and she looked up directly at me. I felt a million butterflies in my stomach. And then she smiled at me, making the butterflies flutter like crazy. I smiled back. 

She walked to her seat and sat down and started conversing with her friends.

I looked at Reyes who sat next to me.

"Hey, do you know the name of that woman over there?" I pointed to the group of women who had just sat down.

"Which one? The one who is currently talking is Blake, the one right across from her is Harper, the blonde one next to Blake is...”

"Raven, come here, I need to show you something." A woman with with a face tattoo surrounding one of her eyes ran to our table, interrupting Reyes. 

"What is it?" 

"Something important. Come on, hurry up!" She said pulling her.

"Okay, okay."

"Wait, you didn't finish." I shouted but she was already gone.

The rest of the people on our table were having their own conversations and didn't bother looking at me at all.

"Hey guys?" No response.

"Hello??" No response.

I gave up and just stared at the mystery woman, looking at her beautiful smile. How her eyes shined whenever she laughed. She was so beautiful.

"Who are you staring at?" Luna asked.

"No one," I answered looking down.

"I know that look. You like someone, don't you?"

"No"

She sighed. "Look, a lot of people here are dangerous. Not good people to get in relationships with."

I got up and walked away.

\------

Clarke~

"I don't know what to do man, do I talk to her or something?"

"Yeah, go for it, don't be scared. Look she's reading a book. You like books, make some shit up, come on." O urged me to talk to the new girl. I was shit scared. 

I had never been this brave before. But I had to do it. I had to.

I walked up to her bunk and she looked up at me in surprise. That’s when I saw her beautiful face. Her face structure was so perfect, as if an artist had carefully drawn each bone in place to create a flawless masterpiece. Her plump lips looked so kissable, I had to blink a few times to stop staring at them. But what shook me the most was her eyes. She had these big forest green eyes. I forced myself to stop staring and to speak. 

"Hey, sorry for interrupting."

"Oh no, don't worry about it, this book isn't so interesting anyway."

"Yeah doesn't look that interesting. You might want to check the library, they have some good books."

"There's a library here?"

"Yes, ofcourse! Didn't anyone tell you?"

"No, Reyes was too busy telling me about her ex-boyfriend Finn."

I laughed. I looked at her and saw she had a huge smile on her face that she quickly wiped away when she saw me looking.

"Well, the library is down the hall if you wanna check it out. I work there actually. Did you get your job assignment?"

"No, not yet, but I think the library would be an awesome place to work at."

"GRIFFIN!" A guard called me as he neared us.

"Come here, I have some library business to discuss with you!"

"Is it about the new books?"

"Don't get your hopes up, come on!"

I waved goodbye to the girl who's name I still didn't know and walked away with the guard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slow updates. Everything is just so hectic at the moment, at least until I graduate in a month. Thank you for your patience, and thank you for reading!

Lexa~

I sat on my bed, trying to read the book I had with me, but I couldn’t pay attention. My eyes were scanning the words, but my mind was elsewhere.

I wonder what Anya is doing now? After what happened, I don’t know if she’ll be alright. I don’t even know if she will ever be the same. The only reason I regret murdering her rapist is that now she’s all alone in this world, hurt beyond measure, and I can’t be with her to protect her. I'm a horrible sister! I’m no help in here at all! I wonder if we can make phone calls from in here. I might have to ask Reyes about that.

 

“Hey Greene! Where’s Clarke?” The woman who I remembered as Echo walked in and walked towards Monty Greene, an Asian woman who was combing her straight jet black hair. 

“Hey Azgeda! No idea where she went. Last time I saw her, she was talking to Woods.” Greene pointed her head towards me.

I looked up in shock after hearing my name, almost dropping my book.

Azgeda walked towards me.

“Have you seen where Clarke went?” She asked.

“Clarke?” I didn’t know who she was talking about. I never heard anyone mention the name Clarke before. But it sounded like such a beautiful name. So elegant and different.

“You know, blonde hair, blue eyes, usually hyper, paint splatters on her shirt? Man this girl needs to chill with all that painting.”

“Griffin?” I asked. That sounded exactly like the girl I had fallen helplessly in love with.

“Yeah Clarke Griffin, have you seen her?”

“Oh.. umm.. yeah one of the guards wanted to talk to her about something related to the library.”

Azgeda nodded and walked off.

One of the guards suddenly walked in.

“WOODS?” He shouted.

“Yes?” I asked, standing up.

“Come with me.” He said, and I quickly followed.

——-

Clarke~

“You’re gonna have to move all your painting stuff to that side.” The guard pointed as we entered the library.

“But why?” I asked.

“I know you did a whole presentation about why you all needed new books, and they agreed, but there isn’t enough budgeting.” 

I looked down in disappointment. I was so hoping to get new books. People here enjoy reading but it has been the same books for years and years. 

“However... they’ve opened up a book donation program, and it’s been working.”

“WHAT.” I looked up in surprise.

“You’re getting new books Griffin!” He said and tried not to smile.

I started jumping in happiness before people shushed me since we were still in the library.

“They’ll probably get some of the new inmates come help in the library with the new books. The books will come in tomorrow morning.” The guard said and left me all alone to continue my happy little dance.

After being stuck here for the last 3 years, some guards have sort of gotten to like me. They do try to help. Not all of them though. Some are truly evil. 

I started moving my art supplies to the other side, thinking about how to organize all the new books. I sure hope the new inmates won’t mess this up. They can’t just walk in and ruin everything I have worked for in the last few years. 

Then I remembered the beautiful brunette with the forest green eyes. How I got so lost in those eyes! I’ve always thought of myself as a confident and bubbly person. No one can really beat me down. I’m Clarke Griffin! I always get what I want. But this girl... she brings out a side of me I didn’t even know existed. And I’m afraid. Very afraid!   
I’ve never had feelings like this for anyone before. Sort of like I want to drop everything I have in the entire world and run to her if I hear her whisper my name. Which I still have not by the way.  
I wish I knew the beauty’s name. Then I’ll at least know what my one weakness is called. I hope there’s a way she can come help out at the library. It’s the only way I will be able to be with her again. 

As I was moving my paint supplies, my mind then went to November 2015. That dark and miserable night. I thought about what happened. What I did. I shook my head. Don’t think about it, Clarke. You’re not that person anymore. 

————-

Lexa~ 

I walked into what they told me was my councilor’s office. I had no idea what to expect. A big stern man perhaps. Or an old serious and tired looking man. But I didn’t expect it to be a woman. She looked to be in her fifties, with short white hair that looked to be modern, a sweater and a casual shawl on top. She wore thick framed glasses and looked up at me in an intrigued way.

“Woods sit” she ordered.

I quickly sat and swallowed. I thought for a moment about how I had gotten myself here. Then I remembered Anya. And the horrible man. I regained my composure, lifted my head, and looked at the woman.

“Don’t be afraid Woods, I’m here to help you. My name is Emilie Jacobs, and I’m going to be your counselor.” She said as she got some papers out and started looking through them.

“Now... I’ve been looking at your information...”

“What information?” I interrupted her.

She looked up and me and frowned.   
“We are not supposed to say Woods.” She said as she looked at the papers again.

“Alright, so I was trying to decide what job assignment to give you, and I think you would fit well in the kitchen. I’ll talk to Miller, and she’ll get you settled there.”

“What about the library?” I asked, trying not to panic in front of her. 

If I don’t get to work in the library, I won’t be able to see Clarke. I will probably see her around, but I’ll never get the opportunity to spend more time with her like I would if I got to work with her in the library.

Emilie shook her head.  
“There are no open positions in the library at the moment. Not until I’ve been informed that new books are being brought in. You’ll be fine helping out in the kitchen Woods, we need an extra hand.”

No no no this wasn’t happening. I need to work in the library. There’s got to be a way. There’s got to. I tried my best to nod and not show that I was upset about not being given a job in the library, but it was hard. 

There was a knock at the door and a guard entered.   
“Sorry to disturb, but we have been informed that new books will arrive tomorrow and we need helpers at the library.” He said and left.

“Well looks like it’s your lucky day Woods.” Emilie said and smiled.

—————-

Clarke ~

I didn’t see the beautiful brunette for the rest of the day. But that didn’t mean I didn’t stop thinking about her. When I wasn’t in the library, I was in the recreational indoor area, painting a picture of a sunset. Or at least how I remembered it looked like.

Octavia was sprawled on the couch, changing the TV channel continuously.   
“Just pick something O!” Harper pushed Octavia’s shoulder as she sat next to her.   
“This is boring.” Octavia said as she dropped the remote.

“I need some drama or something new around.” Octavia said. Suddenly she looked at me.  
“So what’s new with you and Woods?” She said in a teasing tone.

“Woods?” I asked. I haven’t heard of any Woods before.

Octavia laughed. “Don’t act stupid Clarke, you’ve practically been heart eyeing her ever since you first saw her.” 

Suddenly I remembered the beautiful brunette. I swallowed.

“I don’t know who Woods is.” I said, my voice shaky. I was pretty certain she was talking about the brunette.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t asked for her name yet.” 

I didn’t say anything and she laughed.

“Clarke fucking Griffin. Can rule anyone in this prison, but one tiny brunette’s got her all soft and shaky.”

“I’m not soft and shaky!” I said, but knew it wasn’t true. What was this woman doing to me?

“Whatever.” Octavia said and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly one of the new women walked in, a dark-haired girl with the last name of Lincoln. Octavia’s eyes went wide. She quickly covered it with a smirk and walked up to her. 

“Hey cutie, you lost?” Octavia asked in a teasing tone, and I knew I was going to have to interrogate her later about her obvious crush. For now, I continued to draw the sunset and think of the beauty I’d rather be with.

————————  
Lexa ~

I was running outside. As thoughts of Anya’s rapist filled my head, I pushed myself harder and harder, running till the muscles on my legs burned, till the air in my lungs was quickly disappearing. 

Thoughts of Clarke then filled my head, melting all the anger away, like magic. I didn’t know how it was possible. The only person who could ever do that was my sister Anya. Never has anyone else had this effect on me. I barely even know Clarke. 

At least I’ll be able to see Clarke tomorrow when I start working in the library.   
I slowed down, my lungs burning for air. 

“Damn Woods, you’re fast! A young woman with beautiful black curls ran up to me.

“I’m Costia.” She said, and raised her hand to shake mine.

“Helps me think.” I replied. 

“What’s on your mind?” She asked.

I shook my head. “It doesn’t matter.” I said, as I started jogging around the track, with Costia jogging next to me. 

“Well it looks like we are both new here.” Costia started talking again. Not that I found her annoying, I just wanted some quiet to think about Clarke again, as my mind just keeps going to the blonde beauty.

Costia eventually stopped talking as she realized I didn’t reply too much. I felt bad but I just couldn’t concentrate when all I could think about was those blue eyes. 

We ran in silence. A comforting silence though. At least I am starting to make friends here. 

I wonder what Clarke is currently doing...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am an awful person and that it has been almost 2 months. I suck at updating stories. I always get the ideas and start them, but then forget about them as I finish all the ideas in my head. I will try my best with this one.

Clarke ~  
I tossed and turned all night, barely being able to sleep. Flashes of what happened on November 2015 kept stirring in my head. They usually resurface once in a while. But there was a big difference in this one – the beautiful brunette was in it. No, she wasn’t a victim in the dream, nor an attacker of any sort. She was just… there. She stood there on the side, watching silently. Her presence was all I needed. I dropped everything. Everything heavy suddenly felt light. I was free. All because she looked at me with those beautiful green eyes. That’s when I woke up. 

Normally, I would feel nauseous and covered in sweat, with tears falling down my face after I have such a dream, which now happens about once every 2 months. But after seeing the stunning brunette that Octavia called ‘Woods’, I woke up without the usual dread. I woke up with a sense of hope. A hope that maybe things will be okay. A hope that I can move on from the past and look forward to the future.

The alarms interrupted my thoughts as I looked around. I was still stuck in this awful prison. I got up and positioned myself next to the entrance of my cubicle as a guard started to count us all. Octavia looked at me with concern. Despite not having the usual meltdown after one of those nightmares, she was still able to tell that something was off. It never ceases to amaze me how close I’ve gotten to her. We became like sisters in here, inseparable. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked me once the guard left. “Did you have a nightmare again?”  
I nodded.

“Why don’t you look too frazzled then? I mean not that I want you to be, it’s just weird seeing you this calm about it.”  
I pulled Octavia to my bed and we sat down.

“Well the dream went on as usual. But then, as I am holding the shattered piece of glass, I look to my side and I see her.”

“Who?”

“The new girl, the brunette.”

“Woods?” Octavia asked in surprise.  
I nodded.

“She just stood there and stared at me. And suddenly, everything seemed to be okay. I dropped the glass and looked at her. As I stared into her green eyes, everything else faded away, and I was okay.”

“Man you got it baaaaad.” Octavia said and laughed softly.

“What?”

“Clarke.” Octavia grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly, staring at my face. “You are head over heels in love with this girl and you don’t even know her name. What are you doiiiiing???”

Hearing her say it out-loud was like a punch in the gut. I sat there, speechless, as my heart threatened to pound out of my chest. I am in love with her. I am head over heels in love with Woods. 

“I… I don’t know.” I whispered, showing weakness, something I rarely do. 

“You’ll figure it out. Just be careful, Clarke. Woods is a criminal too, just like all of us. You don’t know her story, you don’t know what she has done to be sent here. Just please be careful.” She said, as she lowered her arms and put them on the bed as she pushed herself up.

“Umm sorry to interrupt…” Octavia and I looked up to see Lincoln standing there, with a notebook in her hand.

“Octavia could I borrow you for a moment?” Lincoln asked, and they both ran off. Seems like I am not the only one who’s falling for one of the new girls. 

\-------

Lexa ~  
I made it to the cafeteria early after the morning count to get breakfast before it got too crowded. I grabbed a tray of whatever was given to me and sat down at the table that I have now started to sit at for meals. No one was there yet, so I just started eating.

My mind started going elsewhere. But what surprised me was that it didn’t go to Anya. It went instead to Clarke. I pictured her beautiful angelic face. It shocked me how anybody could be this beautiful. Her perfect features, her pink lips, her stunning blue eyes. My thoughts were interrupted by Reyes sliding her tray next to mine. 

“Can you believe they’re still feeding us this gross stuff? Haven’t we had enough?” She huffed but began eating anyway.

“Well we are prisoners, and we are getting free food.”

“Ha, they’re just trying to poison us so they don’t have to deal with us anymore.”

“Who’s trying to poison us?” Ice slid her tray on the other end of the table across from Reyes and sat down. 

“The chefs of course! If they can even be considered chefs.” Reyes replied.

“We serve you what the prison gives us.” Azgeda sat down next to Ice. She turned to me. “I work in the kitchen, and these assholes…” She shot Reyes an angry but playful look, “… keep thinking we are the ones who are in charge of everyone eating this crap.”

“Well excuuuuse me, it’s not my fault you don’t use what’s given to you wisely.”

“Like you can?” Azgeda sneered.

“Umm of course I can, I am freakin Raven Reyes.”

“Raven you almost burned the kitchen down and the entire prison with it when they gave you a job in the kitchen.” Ice laughed, and I chuckled along till Raven shot me a look and I looked down at my food.

“You’re welcome, I almost set you free.”

“Well not quite, we are still here eating whatever the hell this is.”

I stopped paying attention to the conversation as my eyes fell on the angel that was entering the cafeteria. Her beautiful blonde hair fell perfectly on her shoulders, and she walked in with such confidence, that I almost went down on my knees if I hadn’t been sitting. 

She looked around, and her eyes landed on me. She froze, and I could feel the entire world in just that one glance. It’s like I could see every beautiful thing, every magical moment, every wonder of the world, with just one glance. That was what it felt staring into her eyes, despite her being on the other end of the cafeteria.   
Her friend walked up to her and started talking to her, but Clarke kept her gaze on me. I couldn’t look away either. 

“EARTH TO WOODS” I heard Reyes shout, and I quickly averted my attention to her, my cheeks growing hot and turning red instantly. 

“Oh did you say something?” I asked.

Reyes began muttering something as she got up with her tray and left. I could hear “incompetent idiots” in her muttering at some point.  
I looked back up at Clarke but she seemed to be in a deep conversation with her friends at her table.

“Don’t worry about Reyes, she’s just moody today.” Emori said. Wait, when did Emori even get here? How long have Clarke and I been staring at each other.

“What was she talking to me about when I was zoned out?” I asked.

“I don’t know, something about helping her take over the kitchen or something.” Azgeda laughed as she got up with her empty tray and left as well.

I decided to get up and get a quick shower before I start to work in the library with the most beautiful girl in the world. I took one last glance at her, and at that moment she looked up and our eyes connected again. When she realized, she quickly dropped her gaze and turned to her friends again. I walked out of the cafeteria.

\-----

Clarke ~ 

I walked into the library, and was immediately filled with happiness. In the corner of the room were piles of books. New books. Not in perfect condition as they were donated, but we didn’t need them to be perfect. We just wanted something new for once.

Some of the library workers such as Shaw and Harper were already there, organizing some of the piles of new books. I picked a book up in interest, but dropped it as I heard noises from the entrance of the library. A guard walked in first and informed me that some of the new prisoners would be working in the library starting today, and that I have to train them.

Two women walked in who wouldn’t stop talking and giggling. I sighed, already dreading training them in a place that is supposed to be quiet. But the two blabber-mouths were already forgotten as the stunning brunette walked in the library. It seemed like I forgot how to breathe as I looked at the beauty before me.   
She shyly tore her gaze from the floor, looked at me, and gave me a soft smile. It’s like no one was in the room other than us. And I could have stared at the brunette for hours if I wasn’t interrupted by one of the two other girls.

“Hey, I’m Nylah, nice to finally meet the famous blonde who rules the library.” She said and gave me a flirty smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the beautiful brunette shiver and her fingers tightened into fists. I really hope the library isn’t too cold, I am going to have to check on the air conditioning, even though I doubt we have any.

I nodded to Niylah, but did not accept her handshake. If she wanted to see the ruler, then so be it. Rulers are not friendly. Are they? 

“I’m Griffin.” I said, and looked at the other girl. I can already met Lincoln earlier, so I set myself a mental reminder to let Octavia know. Lincoln nodded and I nodded in return. I already knew Lincoln would be great to work with.

Then I turned to the brunette, overwhelmed that I will be able to hear her voice, and hopefully and finally, her name. She looked shocked for a moment, that the attention was on her, but before she could answer, Niylah answered for her.

“That’s Woods, now can we get started? I wanna see what this new job is all about.” She gave me a smirk, and walked around observing all the new books. 

I sighed again, disappointed that I didn’t get to hear the gorgeous woman who stood silently in the corner, and angry that this Niylah chick didn’t even let her speak. But then I got feelings of hope again. I still got a couple of hours with them, I am bound to hear the beauty talk eventually, right?


End file.
